meesmothfandomcom-20200215-history
Dasmariñas
|image = Dasmariñas City.jpg |caption = Governor's Drive just west of the Pala-pala intersection |country = Philippines |location = Cavite |establish = 1867 |population = 659,019 (2015 census) |status = Existing |notable = Paru-Paro Festival (every November 26th of year) |areas = Dasmariñas Bagong Bayan Dasmariñas City Proper Pala-pala |residents = ShodaiMeesmothLarva }} Dasmariñas is a 1st class component city in the province of Cavite, in the Philippines. According to the 2015 census, it has a population of 659,019 people. Nicknamed as Dasma for short, it has a land area of 90.1 square kilometers (34.8 square miles) and is located 30 kilometres (19 miles) south of Manila. The growing congestion and outward urban expansion of the Metropolitan Manila area has led to rapid development of the city. This inevitable growth is manifested by the influx of industries, the presence of large educational and health institutions, and the growing number of subdivisions elevating its economy. Name Dasmariñas was named after Gómez Pérez Dasmariñas, the 7th Spanish governor-general of the Philippines who served from 1590 to 1593. After his death, his son Luis Pérez Dasmariñas became the governor-general from 1593 to 1596. History * Main article: Dasmariñas/History Geography Dasmariñas is about 8,234 hectares, 12 kilometers south of Metro Manila or the National Capital Region and 27 kilometers south of the center of the City of Manila. It is bounded by the city of Imus and the municipality of Silang, both in Cavite at the north and south respectively, at the east by the cities of San Pedro and Biñan by the side of Laguna and Carmona and at the west, it is bounded by General Trias, also in Cavite and a little further from this boundary is Trece Martires City and also borders with Muntinlupa. It is strategically located at the intermediate zone of the Metropolitan Manila area. With adequate accessibility, Dasmariñas is within the urbanizing development influence of Metro Manila area. It is composed of Poblacion and the other barangays. The Poblacion which is now divided into four zones is on the westernmost section of the city, Sabang, Salawag and Salitran are to the north and to the south are San Agustin, Langkaan and Sampaloc. Burol, Paliparan, and Dasmariñas Bagong Bayan are on the eastern side of the city. The city of Dasmariñas is landlocked. However, it is not too far from the coastal towns of Rosario, Kawit, Bacoor, Noveleta and Cavite City whose average distance from Poblacion is less than 30 kilometers. It is about the same distance from Laguna de Bay and about 27 kilometers from the resort city of Tagaytay and the famous Taal Lake. At present, Dasmariñas is served by corridors traversing the central areas which provide linkages to the Metropolitan Manila area core in the north and the developing nodes of Laguna and Batangas. Topography Dasmariñas is partly lowland and partly hill. The Poblacion itself is elevated. From an elevation of 80 meters at Poblacion, the land rises to 250 meters towards Silang. Generally, land near rivers and creeks are rugged. Dasmariñas is outside the typhoon belt and has no fault line constraints. Further, it is served by natural drainage system since it is traversed by several rivers and water tributaries draining to the Manila Bay. Strongly sloping to elevated areas cover approximately 1,532.16 hectares or 18.61% of the total area. These are dispersed among Burol, Langkaan, Paliparan, Salawag, Sampaloc and San Agustin. Areas with slopes 10.1 to 18% cover about 575.72 hectares of land in portions of Salawag, Salitran, Burol, and other parts. On the other hand, gently sloping or undulating areas comprise merely 710.4 hectares or 8.62% of the total land area while undulating areas with a slope of 2.6 to 5% account for the biggest percentage of 50.59% of the total land area equivalent to 4,165.64 hectares of land which are dispersed over the municipality except Sabang and San Jose. Climate Dasmariñas has a tropical wet and dry climate (Köppen climate classification: Aw) with two pronounced seasons: wet season and dry season. Wet season covers the period from May to December of each year and dry season covers the period from January to April. Demographics In the 2015 census, the population of Dasmariñas, was 659,019 people, with a density of 7,300 inhabitants per square kilometre or 19,000 inhabitants per square mile. The city has 75 barangays, has more than 170 subdivisions and the biggest resettlement area in the Philippines, the Dasmariñas Bagong Bayan (DBB). Most affluent families from Metro Manila and nearby towns and provinces have chosen Dasmariñas to be their home due to its proximity to the National Capital Region. The mass exodus of people here in Dasmariñas is also brought about by the industrial boom which brought about more jobs. Economy The city of Dasmariñas is one of the fastest growing local government units in the province of Cavite. Numerous commercial establishments, which include major shopping malls, fast foods, groceries, convenient stores, restaurants and other service-oriented businesses, are mostly concentrated in Poblacion and Pala-pala. Industrial establishments are located in the outskirts of the city. It has the greatest number of universities in the province. Culture Tourism Tourism plays a large part in the city's economy. The presence of Aguinaldo Highway and Governor's Drive makes the city a stop over for those who are travelling to Tagaytay and Batangas from Metro Manila and to Laguna from the towns on the western part of Cavite. The city has a large selection of hotels and resorts catering to tourists. Events Dasmariñas City has numerous fiestas and events, from the barangay religious feasts all the way to a citywide fiesta. The city itself has six main events which are secular, cultural, and religious in nature. * Gawad Karangalan – date varies : It is an annual project of the City Government of Dasmariñas that recognizes the academic and personal achievements of outstanding Dasmarineño students in the elementary, secondary and tertiary levels. * Dasmariñas Day – October 5 : It has been a meaningful tradition of the City Government of Dasmariñas to sponsor a flower offering to commemorate Dasmariñas Day on October 5. This important activity pays tribute our local heroes who gallantly served the town of Dasmariñas consequently paving the way to our success as a city today. * Paru-Paro Festival – November 26 : It is celebrated to commemorate the incorporation of the city of Dasmariñas with people dancing in the busy streets with butterfly costumes. Landmarks * Poblacion (Dasmariñas City Proper) ** Dasmariñas City Hall ** Parish of Our Lady of the Immaculate Conception ** Dasmariñas Municipal Cemetery ** Sacred Heart Memorial Gardens * San Agustin ** Dasmariñas Central Market ** Daño Street * Salitran ** Central Mall Dasmariñas * Langkaan ** First Cavite Industrial Estate (FCIE) * Paliparan ** Dasmariñas Techno Park * Salawag ** The District - Dasmariñas * The Orchard Golf and Country Club * Pala-pala ** SM City Dasmariñas (SM Pala-pala) ** Robinsons Place Dasmariñas (Robinsons Pala-pala) * Philippine Christian University * Dasmariñas Bagong Bayan (DBB)/Dasmariñas Resettlement Area ** De La Salle University-Dasmariñas ** Kadiwa Market ** Dasmariñas City Park ** Dasmariñas Bagong Bayan Public Cemetery ** Congressional Avenue * Manila Memorial Park Dasmariñas * Providence Memorial Park * National Grid Corporation of the Philippines - Dasmariñas Substation * Aguinaldo Highway * Governor's Drive Appearances As a prominent major city in Cavite, Dasmariñas has been used in a variety of media, often shown or mentioned when the entire Cavite province is the setting of the story. * My Destiny (2014) * ASEAN Cities (2018) * Philippine Cities (2019) ** Project: Dasmariñas (April 1, 2019 - April 18, 2019) Gallery Trivia * It is the largest city in the province of Cavite in terms of population with 659,019 people as of 2015. * The major thoroughfares of Dasmariñas are noted for traffic congestion due to a lack of new roads. * Dasmariñas never experienced any type of destruction except during World War II, but in the ASEAN Cities and the Philippine Cities series it was shown destroyed by natural disasters.